


Shenaniginery

by nothing_doing



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: I still don't know, I'm just trying to get this crap off my computer, if it's possible this is worse than my other stuff, random crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_doing/pseuds/nothing_doing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random crap I wrote when I was rewatching parts of the show. It doesn't all make sense. Sorry. I wrote this a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nikita escapes Michael at the museum.

Michael saw his dead recruit on the ground and felt mad that she killed him, amazed that she did and of course: glad. Even after she stopped him from killing Kasseem he couldn't stand the thought of her dying. He knew in his brain that she would/could die but his heart told him that his best recruit would have to be broken mentally before she would ever physically die. He knew that she still had something besides revenge keeping her going or she would be long dead.  
When he saw the FBI agent walking away, not towards, he hoped it was her. When she pulled off her helmet and cap she released her hair and his heart skipped in his chest. She turned and looked at him before people blocked his view. She was gone when he could see again. His stupid body and heart, it wanted what it wanted. It wouldn't just let his brain finish its mission and die, it had to go and fall in love again.


	2. Amanda almost blows them up, house explodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the chapter title works?

He grabbed her and held her tight, he had almost lost his life and he knew that he had almost lost hers as well. He knew that if he died she wouldn't be far behind.  
So he hugged her to him using his chin to try to pull her closer. It's all he can do to let go when she moves to stand on her own. All he wants to do is grab her and take her far, far away from all this.


	3. Fight scene 1x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad. Just treat it like a joke. Not kidding. Half of it's nonsense

She fights awesome :) I really like watching her "Nikita!! Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
Michael! I love his voice, I hope he saw some of that."I been down here a year I got nothing but moments" I do so love messing with him.  
So true so true, on that note I'll hide this behind my back so she can't see it yet. "Good, cause I'm on a schedule." That'll mess with her.  
Michael Michael, I've missed you, I always miss you. Where have you been? "Whatcha got behind your back?"  
"Nothing" Nikita, come at me girl.  
"I may just have to fight you for it." Or it'll just give me a reason to touch you.  
"One arm behind my back" just so you don't get hurt.  
"It's your funeral" or is it? She smiled  
A hit to the arm, a hit to the stomach. "Michael" why is he holding back?  
Come on Nikita, attack me. Do it, Nikita. Arm grabbed, twisted, the momentum carrying them into a dummy.  
"Want to even the odds?" That would make him show her what he was holding.  
"Sure" you want me to show you what I'm holding do you?  
A leg hooked around hers, and they were on the ground inches apart. One breath, two breaths, this is getting risky. "That's pretty good." I had to break the tension, it was talk or kiss him and I can't get him in trouble.  
Good thing Nikita’s thinking, I almost kissed her! God, what am I doing? I'm going to get her canceled.  
Standing up, I broke the moment and waited for her to get up. I held out my hand with its contents so she could see.  
God she looks good. She really should get up, that pose is way too sexual. I should give her a hand but contact right now wouldn't be a good idea.  
Michael looks so lovely from down here. It's good he got up, I was having issues with the closeness of his lips, and body I suppose. I probably shouldn't stay down here, it probably looks a bit sexual.  
"That's the big secret?" Really? He was hiding a key card from me. "A key card?"  
"It's your ticket to the outside world." What's that look? It's not that bad down here, when she's here. Did I just think that? Crap. "You've been activated for your first mission."  
"I get to leave?" Sun, I would see Sun. I love Windows and wind and Sun.  
"Well, the activation is provisional." Is it really that bad? "You have to come back right after the opp." Nikita, what the hell? Is it really that bad?  
"Like a learners permit." I get to leave! If I get the card. She swung but her hit was expected and evaded. Michael.  
"You have to see Amanda first." Nikita.  
Why did he come down here then? Oh well. "You're such a tease." That should put him off balance.  
Why does she have to be and sound so hot? God


	4. Michael talks to Percy when he tells Michael to get the Nuclear bomb back

"That might be tricky" or knowing Nikita, impossible.  
"Tricky?" Oh for God's sake what is it this time?  
"I promised her she would never have to be Josephine again." I'm sorry Nikki, I tried to keep my promise "you took her back there." It wasn't me! All you Percy, I'm not dying by her hand for this.  
Oh f this Michael you really say that you don't have feelings for her? You remember a stupid promise you made 5 years ago and you expect she'll remember and get vindictive? Then again knowing her that will probably happen.


	5. After Nikita leaves at the end of season 3

She rolled over to touch Michael and woke in a panic when he wasn’t there. Her chest went back to its familiar ache. She looked around the hotel room she was occupying for the night before she went back to driving. Lately she was just running. She stopped when she had to, to eat, to sleep, or go to the bathroom. Every once in a while she used her credit card. She knew they would be tracking it but she thought she could at least show them she was alive.


End file.
